


Finding satisfaction.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes a few tries before Harry finally understands the true meaning of satisfaction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding satisfaction.

**Title** : **Finding s** _ **atisfaction.**_

 **Rating** : G

 **Author** : pekeleke

 **Word Count** : 100

 **Challenge** : Written for **snarry_100** prompt challenge 340: Satisfaction.

 **Warnings** : None

 **Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

 **Summary** : It takes a few tries before Harry finally understands the true meaning of satisfaction.

 

_**Finding satisfaction.** _

 

Watching Severus smile distractedly while sipping his morning coffee is more domesticity than satisfaction.

 

Knowing he'll treasure the kiss I press on his lips before leaving for work, or appreciating the sweetness of finding him asleep on the couch, whenever I'm too late for dinner, is more love than satisfaction.

 

Lifting his sleepy frame and feeling him curl into my chest as I carry him to bed is true contentment.

 

Watching his eyes flutter open, look straight into my own and clearly call out:

“Harry!...” before whispering “I love you” against the side of my neck, now _that._.. that's satisfaction.

 


End file.
